


heavenly bliss

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [98]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Coffee, F/F, Massage Therapist Natasha Romanov, Sensual Play, Vaginal Fingering, sweet and sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Natasha is an accredited massage therapist, and she is very professional with her clients.Pepper is not really one of her clients.





	heavenly bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madeinessos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/gifts).

Natasha stays late at the office the third Tuesday of every month. Phil and Clint know not to question it. They leave at the usual time, closing up the rest of the office, and at six on the dot Natasha buzzes in her regular.

Pepper Potts isn’t a normal client. In fact, she only occasionally pays for services, and that’s on strictly business visits. A lot of what they do in the office would be illegal if she were paying Natasha, and in any case, Natasha doesn’t think of her as a client.

Tonight, Pepper has texted Natasha’s private number in advance to confirm their appointment, as she does every month, and stated that she’s in the mood for Natasha’s 'Heavenly Bliss' Massage. Natasha smiled slowly when she read the message, and for the rest of the day she was distracted every few minutes by thoughts of the night’s activities. At four in the afternoon, she brewed herself a cappuccino on the machine that Clint had bought on a whim, and drank it slowly, savoring it. She wanted to be awake and ready for the night's activity.

By the time Pepper walks through the lobby door, the amber and vanilla scent has filled Natasha’s room sweetly and seeped into the hallway. Natasha meets Pepper in the lobby, the therapist's usual crisp business uniform swapped for a dress with draping, revealing fabric in bronze and green tones that makes her hair glow in the low light.

Pepper smiles when she sees Natasha, waiting for her like always, and steps out of her achingly high heels. Barefoot on the office’s plush rug, she steps up to Natasha and cups her cheeks, leaning down an inch or two to kiss her sweetly.

“Hello,” she murmurs. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Natasha breathes in reply. “How was Japan?”

“Brisk, this time of year,” Pepper answers, removing her suit jacket. Natasha takes her hand once it’s free and draws her toward the office. “Business was… difficult as always. But I think I made a few allies.”

“Smart people,” Natasha comments. She smiles at Pepper, exaggerating the flirting.

Pepper rolls her eyes, used to being flattered. Natasha’s smile softens into affection. It’s good to have someone like Pepper around, who she can relax with, who she doesn't need to manipulate.

That doesn’t mean Natasha won't indulge in a little sensual manipulation. She steps up behind Pepper and begins to unbutton the CEO’s shirt, going slowly to extend the moment. Most businesswomen couldn’t pull off a button-up skirt suit with a jacket like Pepper’s and remain so exquisitely feminine. Natasha knows exactly how rare a specimen she cradles in her arms.

“You’re beautiful,” she murmurs into Pepper’s neck, laying a barely-there kiss on the soft skin.

Pepper shivers.

Nastah breathes in, brushing her nose upwards. She catches a sharp scent that’s familiar. “Getting started without me?” she murmurs.

Pepper giggles, a clear sign that she’s had a little liquid assistance in loosening up before coming to meet Natasha. “I have a driver,” she says, a little defensively.

Natasha mm-hmms. “I’m glad,” she says into Pepper’s ear, feeling another shiver go through the taller woman’s body. “I’m gonna make you feel so good tonight. You’re gonna purr like a kitten before I’m done with you.”

She strokes her hand down Pepper’s spine, tracing the newly revealed skin as she pulls the shirt down her arms. Pepper arches into the motion and gasps.

With a last kiss to her neck, Natasha leaves Pepper to take care of her pants and underwear by herself, while Natasha turns on the music. Pepper likes a certain run of music, and Natasha’s normal playlist for her starts with Moby and cycles through Enya and Dido and ends with instrumental classical music. On nights like this, Norah Jones and k. d. lang have a strong presence. A few songs with heavy beats are mixed in because Natasha has found they help to set the mood, but Pepper likes music with words.

Once Pepper’s wearing only her bra, Nastasha steps close and dips her head to kiss Pepper’s collarbones. The executive tosses her hair back while Natasha sucks gently on the pale skin, not leaving any marks but teasing at it. She reaches behind Pepper and gently unhooks her bra, stroking her skin while she draws the fabric down her chest, kissing each new sliver of skin as it’s exposed. Pepper leans against the table and squirms when Natasha teases her by running her fingertips over her nipples and giving them teasing little licks.

Pepper pushes her back and climbs on the table, stretching out. Natasha watches her long body settle, appreciating the view in a way she normally wouldn’t even think of, much less allow with her clients. Pepper is, as always, a special case. And from the way her breathing has settled, long and shallow and slow, she’s plenty relaxed already.

“What scent would you like tonight?” Natasha offers. “I have your usual eucalyptus mint, or the lavender, or jasmine and cream, or the new orange ginger mint Clint made up over the weekend.”

“Eucalyptus, please,” Pepper says. Her voice emerges from under the table, since she’s face-down in the u-shaped headrest. “I’m not in the mood to experiment tonight.”

“Could have fooled me,” Natasha mutters, smirking.

Pepper huffs. “Don’t give me that. I get enough entendres from Tony. I come to you to relax.”

Natasha hums sympathetically. “Then I guess I’d better start relaxing you, huh.” She’s already rubbing the eucalyptus-scented massage oil over her hands, making sure to coat thickly for the first contact.

Pepper sighs, already starting to exude relaxation. “Yes please,” she says, and it already sounds like the purr Natasha predicted.

Natasha starts with Pepper’s feet. It’s not recommended, normally, because of the risk of spreading athlete’s foot over the rest of the body, but Pepper is a regular and Natasha knows she keeps clean. Starting with a foot massage usually goes over well, particularly with a woman like Pepper, who wears four-inch heels or higher on a regular basis. Indeed, loosening the muscles in her foot and ankle, from the rougher skin on the heel down to the sensitive joints of her toes, elicits happy sighs from Pepper.

Natasha works up her shapely calves to her long, supple thighs. Pepper waxes, which Natasha could never do; she hates pain too much to sacrifice on the altar of beauty, but Pepper is stronger than she is in this particularly feminine way. Natasha has to admit, it makes for a luscious sensation.

“Your skin feels wonderful,” she comments while performing long strokes down the outside of Pepper’s thighs. She lets her hand trail inwards, following the sartorius, and drags her fingers upward along the inside, nearly to the crux of Pepper’s legs. Then, she presses down and returns nearly to the knee, slowly. She hears a hitch in Pepper’s breathing over an instrumental bridge in Seal’s pondering.

“Thank you,” Pepper replies breathily, just a few beats late. Natasha rewards her by moving upward onto her glutes.

There are huge difference between a massage to loosen up muscles, and a massage to promote arousal. In Natasha’s massage therapy program, students were specifically taught what sorts of movements, and which areas of the body, were more erogenous, so that they could avoid them during the course of a normal massage. Natasha has been deeply grateful for that training over her career. Tonight, she utilizes it in the opposite direction, spending several long minutes kneading Pepper’s buttocks, letting her fingers dip into the tempting crevice often, and exulting in Pepper’s moans.

She proceeds onto Pepper’s back and neck. Normally most of Pepper’s pain comes from her legs and lower back, as a result of her ridiculously non-ergonomic footwear, so Natasha utilizes this time to reapply the eucalyptus lotion and perform long, slick strokes over Pepper’s miles of creamy skin. She makes sure to trail the lotion around Pepper’s ribcage, where people are often sensitive, and down her obliques to what she can reach of her stomach. She can feel Pepper trembling under her fingers.

She goes easy on the shoulder and neck massage, and then very gently when she smooths over Pepper’s scalp and her face. Pepper is often a very reactive patient, which Natasha learned through trial and error. When Pepper gets sensitized the way Natasha has been intentionally causing tonight, Natasha has to go gently, or risk overloading her and ruining the experience.

Which is not, per se, an excuse to tease, but that’s something Natasha takes for herself. When she guides Pepper to turn over onto her back and smooths over her traps and pectorals, she avoids touching Pepper’s breasts, and then only rubs around them until Pepper begins whimpering and forcing her chest forward.

“Is there a problem area around here?” she asks in a professional voice.

Pepper curses under her breath, back arching. “You know where my problem areas are,” she growls.

Natasha reaches for the lotion again, carefully keeping one hand on Pepper’s skin to avoid breaking contact. Once she’s expertly warmed the lotion on her hands, she rubs down from Pepper’s shoulders over her generous breasts in one long, slow motion.

Pepper’s moan is high in her throat and loud enough to drown out Emily Saliers singing about her passion for her lover. Natasha swirls her oiled hands around Pepper’s breasts, an entirely unprofessional smile on her face while she watches the other woman squirm under her hands. Pepper’s knees knock as she twitches on the massage table, her fingers scrabbling at the tough but giving material for purchase.

Natasha commences with long, wet strokes down Pepper’s midsection, a highly erogenous zone. She’s not even pretending to be aiming for muscle groups anymore, instead rubbing along the sides of Pepper's hips and curling inwards to gently stimulate the sensitive piriformis muscles. When she’s tempted back up by Pepper’s pale pink nipples, she bends over to take one in her mouth, inspiring Pepper’s first real cry of the night.

“Oh, Nat!” Pepper’s head is thrown back on the table, her hair spilling over the edge. Natasha works the nipple in her mouth gently with her teeth, and Pepper sobs quietly.

She lets the tight bud go with a last lick and rubs over Pepper’s belly soothingly. Her other hand reaches for a different oil, a scentless one that’s safe for a woman’s most sensitive skin.

Pepper’s legs are askew already from her twisting on the table. Natasha smooths one newly slick hand down between Pepper’s lean thighs and teases the wet lips with her fingertips. Pepper bucks at the suddenness of the sensation, gasping loudly.

“Natasha, oh please, please,” she begs. Her body twists in the hopes of feeling Natasha’s fingers again. Natasha wishes she could rip off her dress and climb atop the table herself, but that’s not how they play this game.

She shushes Pepper, running circles around one nipple with her wet thumb. Pepper whines as the other hand trails carefully along her outer lips, up-up-up and down slowly, teasing mercilessly.

Natasha continues the teasing, enjoying Pepper’s begging noises and the soft flesh under her hands. She bends over Pepper’s body and latches on near the top of her thigh, using her teeth and tongue to suck a hickey where no one will see it. Pepper cries to the ceiling, and the scent of her arousal begins to overtake the candles.

Relenting, Natasha allows her fingers to press between the lips of Pepper’s cunt, sensing for the first time the pool of wetness beneath. She dips shallowly, spreading Pepper’s juices over her most sensitive skin, ensuring an even coating before she starts to rub over the area in broad strokes. Pepper makes the most glorious mewling sounds, and Natasha seriously considers abandoning the plan and leaning down to taste her. It’s more fantasy than she usually allows herself, but she quickly shakes it off. She has a job to do.

Pepper is a work of art by this point. Her body glistens from the eucalyptus lotion, and she shamelessly writhes on the massage table, her glorious breasts and compact hips lending her an air of simultaneous richness and vulnerability. Her splayed thighs beg someone to take advantage, while her closed eyes guard her ecstasy for herself alone. Natasha slides both hands up to renew the slick shimmer over those acres of skin and receives a full-body twitch for her effort.

She trails her hand back down and lets two fingers press against the resistance of Pepper’s entry. The way is dripping wet, the carefully trimmed hair completely sodden. Natasha’s fingers penetrate deep without effort, and she barely holds back her own moan when the hot, swollen flesh inside tightens against her invading digits.

Pepper is mumbling mindless pleas, promises that she’ll return the favor if Natasha will just touch her, please, just give her what she needs. Natasha has to close her eyes for a moment to concentrate on her fingers rhythmically press into Pepper’s cunt, to ignore the heat in her own pelvis, the hot point between her own legs that demands pressure.

Pepper’s clit is extremely sensitive, so much so that overstimulation will ruin an experience for her. Natasha makes sure her fingers of her other hand are dripping with Pepper’s wetness before sliding a single digit gently alongside the fold of flesh where the most sensitive nerves reside.

Pepper bucks violently, her cry catching in her throat. She starts breathing heavier. Her manicured fingernails dig into the table. “Natasha, Natasha,” she whispers, nearly drowned out by the music that Natasha can’t even hear anymore.

Natasha pinches the swollen nub between two fingers and Pepper nearly screams.

Her bucking against the touch is stimulating enough, and Natasha’s thrusting, curling fingers build up the sensation to an unstoppable wave. Pepper’s back arches so high when she comes that Natasha’s professional mind worries. Fluid is forced out between Natasha’s still-moving fingers as the inner walls of Pepper’s cunt clench again and again against the welcome intrusion.

Without giving her a second to recover, Natasha lays the thumb of the hand that’s still inside Pepper alongside her clit and starts moving her whole hand in a practiced pattern, like she’s trying to create a wave. Perhaps there’s an element of sadism to it, she considers, while Pepper sobs and throws her head back from the overstimulation. Even so, Natasha's grin doesn’t abate and she doesn’t let up until a pair of tears run down Pepper’s cheeks and she convulses in a second, even more powerful climax.

Natasha circles gently over Pepper’s abused flesh as she comes down, whimpering, from her orgasm. With her free hand, she lays down gentle, non-stimulating touches along less sensitive areas.

After a few moments, when Pepper’s hips stop moving against her hand, Natasha takes her hand away and wipes it on a nearby cloth. There’s a soft, light blanket within arm’s reach of the bed, and she drapes it over Pepper’s body without breaking contact with her other hand. Natasha dips down to place a gentle kiss on Pepper’s shoulder before she draws her fingers slowly down Pepper’s arm, and finally lets her skin break away from Pepper’s entirely. She makes sure the door clicks quietly as she closes it behind her.

Natasha heads to the private washroom and uses the triple-antibiotic soap to wash her hands up to the elbow, same as she does after any normal massage. She looks in the mirror: her cheeks are flushed with arousal and success, her eyes wider than usual and somehow brighter.

When Pepper emerges from the office, Natasha is leaning casually against Phil’s desk in the lobby. Pepper looks eminently put-together, glowing, but neat. No one watching would suspect anything more than a good massage, except perhaps in the languidity of her walk as she comes over.

Pepper lets her body weight rest against Natasha where she’s half sitting on the desk, and Natasha lets her face fall into Pepper’s neck. “Feeling better?” she murmurs, breathing deeply in Pepper’s scent, now richly overlaid with the fragrances Natasha applied to her.

“Much,” Pepper whispers. She presses her long fingers up and down Natasha’s back, making Natasha tremble just slightly from unsatisfied arousal. “Will you come back with me tonight?”

Natasha doesn’t always stay overnight at the Tower, say, if she has an early appointment the next day, or something planned with Clint and Phil that night. But she has been spending the night with Pepper more lately, and tonight she hardly thinks for a second before humming an enthusiastic yes.


End file.
